De l'autre côté du miroir
by shinobu24
Summary: Oliver doit une nouvelle fois faire face à un danger mais sa mission risque de remettre en question de nombreuses choses.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. Merci pour vos commentaires sur la dernière histoire publiée. Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fiction en 6 chapitres, publiée une fois par semaine comme à mon habitude.**

**Merci à ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'ambiance était tendue dans le repère. Oliver restait buté sur sa décision et Felicity lui jetait un regard noir. Constantine, les bras croisés et appuyé contre la table de travail, se tenait entre les deux et attendait qu'ils se mettent d'accord.

\- « C'est hors de question », asséna Oliver encore une fois.

\- « Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de tout », le contra Felicity et le magicien soupira. Ce n'était pas près de finir.

\- « Je ne veux pas envenimer la situation mais la prochaine fois j'apprécierai que vous m'appeliez quand vous êtes d'accord sur le plan à suivre. Et en plus de ça on perd du temps. Si j'ai raison Jord…

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter fait ce qu'il faut », l'interrompit Oliver.

\- « Et Felicity part avec toi ? Tu as besoin…

\- Non elle reste là », en la fixant intensément, elle leva les yeux au ciel de frustration en maugréant.

\- « Il vient de dire que tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu ne sais pas où Jord est allé, tu ne sais pas…

\- Je sais que je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. Tu viens de le dire toi-même on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend et tu veux te jeter en plein milieu du danger sans aucune préparation.

\- Je suis préparée, j'ai suivi l'entrainement de John et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais sur le terrain… »

Constantine avait commencé à préparer les ingrédients dont il avait besoin en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la dispute qui se déroulait dans son dos. Il secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant que tout se passerait surement mieux entre eux une fois qu'ils auraient avoué tenir à l'autre. Mais pour l'instant Oliver ne pensait qu'à sa mission, ce qui le retenait d'avoir une vie plus épanouie et il avait peur que la patience de Felicity ne finisse par s'émousser. Il se releva après avoir fini de tracer sur le sol un cercle accompagné de symboles et les regarda. Il se serait bien chargé de cette mission mais Mnemoth l'attendait et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui laisser le champ libre.

\- « Je suis prêt ». Cette petite phrase eu le don de les réduire au silence alors qu'ils se disputaient toujours et d'attirer leurs regards sur lui.

\- « Très bien », répliqua Oliver d'une voix calme. Constantine vit Felicity jeter un regard triste à son ami mais celle-ci resta muette.

Oliver se tourna vers elle lentement et se rapprocha pour lui parler calmement alors que la tension qui régnait entre eux venait de s'évanouir. Le magicien se détourna et s'éloigna un peu pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Le justicier posa une main sur le bras de Felicity et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça n'est-ce pas ? » Elle le regardait, soutenant difficilement son regard, sans répondre et en serrant les lèvres pour ne pas le supplier encore une fois de ne pas faire ça tout seul. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent et Oliver se retint de poser sa main sur sa joue pour caresser son visage. « Felicity ? », insista-t-il.

\- « Je… je peux le comprendre mais… je ne peux pas l'accepter. Tu n'as pas à y aller seul. S'il te plait écoute-moi », tenta-t-elle encore une fois en posant ses mains sur son torse. « Attends au moins John…

\- On n'a pas le temps », en secouant la tête.

Elle sentit la prise d'Oliver se faire plus forte sur son bras, il attrapa sa main posée sur son torse pour entrecroiser leurs doigts et se baissa pour lui parler plus doucement.

\- « Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma décision… ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure mais c'est la seule possible », en fermant les yeux et sa voix se faisant plus basse.

Felicity ferma les yeux un bref instant pour se ressaisir. Elle sentait le cuir froid sous ses doigts et elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, elle voulait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle pensa furtivement que si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, elle voulait plus que cet adieu plein de non-dits. Elle repoussa cette idée, Oliver ne pouvait pas mourir, Arrow avait encore de nombreuses missions à accomplir et elle serait à ses côtés, tout comme John, pour le faire. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle retrouva le regard bleu et intense d'Oliver. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était dangereux mais sa décision était prise. Il le ferait, et seul.

Son angoisse de le voir partir se mua en une peur encore plus intense quand il déposa un baiser sur son front. Oliver ne lui témoignait jamais de marque aussi appuyée de tendresse et son cœur se brisa. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui disait adieu, elle ferma les yeux alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes et se serra contre lui en passant ses mains dans son dos. Elle s'agrippa à son costume sombre en cachant son visage contre son torse alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux.

Oliver avait la gorge serrée face à la réaction de Felicity, toute sa colère s'était évanouie et il ne restait plus que la déception de la faire souffrir encore une fois. Il la laissait de côté, la repoussait mais c'était pour son bien. Il s'était interdit d'exprimer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et se refusait à vivre une vie à ses côtés pour la protéger. Il était conscient qu'il la faisait souffrir tous les jours en la cantonnant à ce rôle d'amie mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire prendre encore plus de risques, s'il la perdait, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules, respira son parfum en fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage.

Jord avait volé un talisman puissant, il devait le retrouver pour le détruire avant qu'il ne le vende et qu'une personne sans scrupules ne l'utilise pour faire du mal. Il avait contacté Constantine et celui-ci était apparu dans la minute connaissant la puissance de l'objet. Il devait agir le plus rapidement possible.

Oliver se détacha de Felicity et lui sourit doucement en croisant son regard.

\- « Tout va bien se passer. Je serai de retour rapidement, Jord n'a pas encore trop d'avance sur moi ».

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur et relâcha sa prise sur son corps. Oliver sentit le froid remplacer sa douce chaleur et mura son esprit pour contenir ses sentiments. Quand il se préparait à aller se battre il avait l'impression de fermer une série de verrous pour arriver à ignorer les idées et les sentiments qui pourraient le distraire de sa mission. Il referma son cœur pour garder l'esprit clair et tenir à distance ses peurs et il bloquait une partie de son esprit pour se focaliser sur le but à atteindre.

Oliver plaça son masque sur son visage, fit glisser sa capuche qu'il fixa en libérant un souffle fébrile pour contenir l'appréhension face à cette nouvelle mission et se concentrer. Il passa son carquois dans son dos et attrapa son arc posé dans la vitrine avant de venir se placer à côté de Felicity. Il sentait tous les muscles de son corps tendus, son cœur battait fort, son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré et il serra les mâchoires. Il tourna la tête pour lancer un dernier regard à son amie puis porta son attention sur Constantine. Le magicien récita une invocation dans une langue obscure et le monde autour d'eux sembla se mettre à trembler.

Felicity avait le regard focalisé sur le blond vêtu de son imperméable froissé, recouvrant un costume sombre et une chemise blanche sur laquelle pendait, négligemment dénouée, une cravate noire. C'était seulement la seconde fois qu'elle rencontrait John Constantine et bien qu'il ait toujours aidé Oliver, il se dégageait de lui une aura sombre. Peut-être dû à sa spécialité d'exorciste. Il manipulait les forces obscures et à l'entendre il n'avait plus d'âme. Oliver vivait entouré de ténèbres pour se racheter de ses erreurs passées mais il avait une famille et des amis, John Constantine quant à lui y vivait entièrement et les démons étaient son lot quotidien.

Un grondement d'orage retentit et un disque déchira l'espace face à eux. La lumière crue leur fit plisser les yeux avant qu'Oliver et Felicity ne les écarquillent quand la vivacité s'atténua, le regard rivé sur ce qu'il se passait au milieu du repère. Le cercle s'agrandit peu à peu pour ressembler à un portail à la surface duquel on voyait l'arrière de façon trouble comme si un voile recouvrait la réalité. Le grondement continuait de rouler et la surface ondulait à un rythme presque hypnotique les invitant à se jeter à travers elle.

John Constantine releva la tête et regarda Oliver sérieusement.

\- « Tu dois mettre le talisman en sécurité dès que tu l'auras retrouvé mais ne le détruis pas… c'est le seul lien que j'ai pour pouvoir te retrouver ».

Le justicier acquiesça et resserra le poing. Il fit un premier pas, prit une impulsion et se lança en courant pour traverser le voile translucide. Il retint sa respiration par réflexe en le franchissant, tout en levant les bras devant son visage pour se protéger, et au moment où il allait fermer les yeux, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement. Il tourna la tête et vit Felicity à ses côtés, celle-ci tourna la tête en même temps que lui et leurs regards se trouvèrent. Celui d'Oliver était empreint d'incompréhension alors que celui de Felicity ne marquait que la détermination.

Constantine resta seul au milieu du repère et le portail se referma sur le couple avant de disparaître. Quand Oliver s'était lancé pour traverser le voile, John avait posé son regard sur Felicity. Celle-ci le dévisageait à la limite de le prendre lui-même pour un démon mais il avait vu aussi la fêlure au fond de son regard. Elle ne faisait que le jauger pour savoir si elle allait pouvoir profiter de ce portail elle aussi.

\- « Cours », lui avait-il crié. Tous les deux savaient qu'Oliver avait besoin d'aide et elle n'avait pas plus réfléchi.

Elle avait couru le plus vite possible pour rattraper Oliver et avait pris de l'élan pour s'élancer à travers le portail. Oliver prenait des risques pour protéger les autres, elle devait le protéger… ou en tout cas ne pas le laisser seul et l'aider comme elle le faisait toujours sinon il n'y avait pas de raison à sa présence dans cette équipe.

Ils furent projetés plus violemment que durant les quelques secondes qu'ils venaient de vivre et Oliver se réceptionna comme il le put. Ce genre de transport n'était pas habituel et il avait l'impression d'avoir été ballotté et secoué dans tous les sens. Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement pour juger de leur environnement. Il n'était plus en colère contre Felicity, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, vérifier les alentours pour pouvoir ensuite s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé et la mettre à l'abri. Il sentait le sol instable sous lui et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui les entourait. Une voix cria un ordre et il se redressa rapidement pour faire face au danger. Il voulut attraper son arc en vitesse mais son geste s'interrompit sous l'effet de la surprise et il fronça les sourcils ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Felicity grogna en se redressant avec quelques difficultés, une légère douleur à la hanche. Elle pensa un bref instant que ce n'était rien face à la colère d'Oliver qu'elle allait essuyer. Elle releva la tête et se rapprocha d'instinct de lui en voyant toutes les personnes qui les entouraient et continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations.

\- « On est où ? », lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse comme si ça pouvait éviter d'attirer les regards sur eux. Elle voulut faire un pas mais la sensation du sol la déséquilibra et elle se rattrapa au bras d'Oliver pour ne pas tomber.

Une fois stabilisée, elle observa plus attentivement autour d'elle. Les gens ne semblaient pas leur prêter plus d'attention que ça, ce qui la rassura un peu. Ils n'avaient pas dû voir leur… atterrissage.

\- « Je ne sais pas », répondit-il. Et il fronça les sourcils en voyant une personne s'approcher d'eux.

\- « Je vais vous aider, donnez-moi la main ».

* * *

**Voici pour ce premier chapitre et je vous laisse avec quelques questions...**

**A mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous dis un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction, aphrodite161701, LulzimeVelioska, olicity-love, Jessyjess35, Delicity-Unicorn, dcasimir, NaDaViCo, Evy47, Ally84 et Angy.**

**olicity-love: je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce début. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises**

**Ally84: ils sautent au sens propre dans l'action et les réponses aux questions vont arriver. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Angy: Oliver comme toujours veut protéger Felicity mais elle ne le laisse pas faire cette fois. Elle l'accompagne et c'est plutôt une bonne décision. Merci pour ton commentaire, bises **

**Je suis contente d'avoir piqué votre curiosité avec le premier chapitre et j'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir. Ils vont devoir maintenant faire face à la situation...**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adoré qui a eu un rôle encore plus important sur cette histoire ;) Je t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Oliver se tenait debout le regard fixé sur le jeune homme qui lui tendait la main, il attrapa lui-même Felicity par le bras pour l'aider à tenir debout et remercia l'homme pour son aide en posant sur lui un regard toujours méfiant. Ils ne s'étaient pas faits mal en atterrissant surement grâce à ces cartons et ce tas de matelas empilés. L'homme s'éloigna légèrement et Oliver se tourna vers Felicity.

\- « Je t'avais dit que j'y allais seul mais non il a fallu que tu n'en fasses encore qu'à ta tête ».

Il lui parlait à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais Felicity sentait toute son exaspération dans son ton. Elle défiait son regard dur et ne baissait pas les yeux, persuadée qu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Oliver était sur le point de continuer son sermon mais le regard de Felicity se posa derrière lui, elle fronça les sourcils et il se tourna pour faire face au danger. Il se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui lui tendit les mains comme s'il attendait qu'il lui confie quelque chose. Ils échangèrent un long regard se demandant chacun ce que l'autre attendait. Oliver voulu faire un pas de côté mais le jeune homme suivit son geste et se plaça de nouveau face à lui.

\- « Je peux prendre votre arc ? », lui demanda**-**t-il.

\- « Aucune chance pour ça et pousse toi de mon chemin ».

Oliver se redressa pour affirmer ses mots et se figea en se rendant compte que sa voix n'était pas transformée. Il posa sa main sur son torse pour activer le modificateur mais rien ne se passa. Il fut interrompu par Felicity qui se plaça à côté de lui, attrapant son bras pour attirer son attention. Elle sourit au jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air dangereux même s'ils devaient se méfier.

\- « Oliver », en tirant sur la manche de son costume et il tourna la tête vers elle. « Regarde autour de toi », en murmurant.

Celui-ci fit ce que son amie lui demandait, et il aperçut les détails incongrus qu'il n'avait pas notés au début, tout ce qui se trouvait un peu plus loin au second plan. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que le jeune homme revenait à la charge.

\- « Je sais que je suis nouveau… mais je suis responsable des accessoires Stephen. » Oliver tourna la tête vers le jeune homme lentement et celui-ci sembla se recroqueviller sur lui.

\- « Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Euh… vous préférez monsieur Amell ? »

Oliver le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Felicity qui le regardait tout aussi bizarrement.

\- « Tu peux nous laisser un moment ? », lui demanda Oliver légèrement hésitant maintenant pour qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il puisse parler avec Felicity. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, Oliver lui tourna le dos pour faire face à son amie. « Tu connais ce Amell ?

\- Non… ça ne me dit rien », répondit Felicity tout aussi perdu que lui.

\- « J'aimerais bien savoir pour qui il me prend, ça peut faire une grande différence sur la façon dont les personnes que l'on va rencontrer vont nous traiter. Et où on a atterri aussi… », en levant la tête pour jeter un regard plus loin.

Cette fois-ci il prit le temps de regarder autour d'eux. Il avait eu l'impression d'être à l'extérieur mais en réalité ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un décor disposé dans un grand hangar. De nombreuses personnes étaient affairées à faire il ne savait quoi, certaines portaient des casques sur la tête, sa baladaient avec des cahiers reliés et d'autres criaient des ordres.

Oliver pensa brusquement à la raison de leur arrivée ici et glissa sa main dans son costume pour en retirer ce que Constantine lui avait laissé. Un morceau du talisman qui leur servirait de boussole. Ce petit morceau de métal réagirait dès qu'il serait à proximité de l'objet auquel il appartenait. Il retira le morceau et le regarda perplexe, il était inerte, et Oliver ne ressentait rien. Felicity le regarda faire et jeta un regard aux environs.

\- « Je ne vois pas Jord.

\- Et l'éclat ne réagit pas… il a dû déjà s'éloigner… ». Il referma le poing dessus quand une nouvelle personne chauve s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

\- « Cette scène était parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Vous crevez l'écran tous les deux. Surtout toi Emily », en attrapant Felicity par les épaules et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais ne lui répète pas », en faisant un signe de tête vers Oliver, « il va être jaloux ».

Felicity plaqua un sourire factice sur son visage et jeta un regard plein de détresse à Oliver.

\- « Je dois parler à Felicity… à Emily », en attrapant la jeune femme par le bras pour l'éloigner de l'homme. Oliver ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se passait et il ne voulait pas que Felicity soit blessée parce qu'il n'avait pas pris assez de précaution.

\- « Encore dans vos rôles », en riant. « Mais vous avez le droit de faire une pause, on reprendra demain. Profitez de votre soirée », avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver un groupe de personnes.

Oliver n'avait pas lâché le bras de Felicity alors qu'il observait l'homme s'éloigner et se tourna enfin vers elle.

\- « Bien tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Je crois que nous sommes des acteurs… »

Oliver souffla, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion mais il espérait que Felicity ait une autre explication.

\- « Comment c'est possible ? On ne peut pas changer d'identité… », les mots se perdant dans sa gorge alors qu'il comprenait.

\- « A part si on n'est plus dans notre réalité. Ici tu es Stephen Amall qui joue le personnage d'Oliver Queen qui est Arrow semble-t-il.

\- Amell

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon nom c'est Stephen Amell », la corrigea Oliver.

\- « Je suis heureux que tu t'en souviennes », dit une voix rieuse qu'ils reconnurent instantanément.

Oliver se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à son ami. John était là, il fut rassuré mais se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voyait son ami mais en même temps il lui semblait ne pas le reconnaître. Il n'était pas menaçant, souriait mais ce n'était pas John dans son attitude.

\- « Vous allez rester comme ça ? », leur demanda-t-il en les regardant. « Steve tu as un rendez-vous ce soir, tu devrais rejoindre ta caravane et toi Emily on t'attend pour une soirée entre filles si j'ai bien compris. Peter ? », en faisant un signe au jeune homme qui attendait patiemment pas très loin.

Felicity sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension à savoir qu'elle allait être séparée d'Oliver. Elle l'avait suivi pour l'aider dans sa mission, ce n'était pas pour se séparer de lui maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et Oliver lui confia son arc avec réticence. Ils ne savaient pas où ils se trouvaient et il n'avait plus d'armes pour se défendre. Peter s'éloigna et rangea l'arc et le carquois avec d'autres armes qui ne devaient être que des accessoires.

\- « Oui, on oubliait nos projets », répondit Felicity. « Je crois que je vais peut-être annuler les miens… je me sens fatiguée ce soir.

\- Tu n'es jamais fatiguée Emily », ria John en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

\- « Tu nous accompagnes à nos caravanes ? », lui proposa Felicity et Oliver lui jeta un regard soulagé à sa présence d'esprit.

Leur ami…, ou celui qui jouait son rôle en tout cas, acquiesça et leur montra le chemin sans s'en douter.

Felicity resta légèrement en retrait alors que John leur faisait la conversation, il leur parla de la scène qu'ils venaient de jouer pour enchaîner sur celle du lendemain et elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue alors que son esprit tournait à toute allure pour comprendre la situation. Ils étaient eux, à la place des acteurs qui les interprétaient… c'était complètement tordu. Une réalité parallèle où ils n'étaient que des personnages interprétés. Son esprit tenta de comprendre comment ça avait pu se produire, Constantine devait les envoyer dans un endroit différent pour retrouver le talisman mais dans leur monde, pas sur une Terre inconnue.

Une nouvelle inquiétude s'ajouta à celles qu'elle avait déjà concernant leur mission. Ils se retrouvaient à la place d'autres personnes et ils allaient forcément influencer leurs vies. Elle allait prévenir Oliver de ses déductions quand un cri attira son attention. Une petite fille, vêtue d'un pantalon en jean, d'un tee-shirt et d'un petit sac à dos rose en toile se balançant dans son dos criait en courant dans leur direction et se jeta sur Oliver pour emprisonner ses jambes dans ses bras.

\- « Papa ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ».

Oliver qui avait été pétrifié en voyant cette petite fille se jeter sur lui, sentit son cœur se tordre en l'entendant l'appeler papa. Elle leva les bras pour qu'il la prenne et il la souleva de terre en lui jetant un regard déstabilisé et ému. Elle le prit par le cou et se serra contre lui et Oliver fut touché par cet amour inconditionnel. Il ne rêvait même pas à la possibilité d'avoir une femme dans sa vie et des enfants c'était inenvisageable. Il la serra doucement contre lui et se perdit un instant dans ces sensations qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais dans son monde. Il revint à lui quand la petite fille s'agita.

\- « Emily ! », en lui tendant les bras pour qu'elle la prenne à son tour. Celle-ci s'avança et l'attrapa entre ses bras tout en regardant Oliver les yeux écarquillés. « Tu vas passer la soirée avec nous ? Papa je veux qu'Emily vienne avec nous. Dis oui s'il te plait. », en se tournant vers Oliver en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

Celui-ci posait un regard médusé sur son amie. Voir Felicity porter une petite fille qui l'appelait papa le secouait beaucoup plus que l'idée qu'ils aient atterri dans un monde parallèle.

\- « J'ai des projets mais je vous rejoindrai le plus rapidement possible… n'est-ce pas… Stephen ? » Felicity voyait qu'il ne réagissait pas à son prénom et que John (d'ailleurs elle devrait apprendre comment il s'appelait dans cette réalité) commençait à le regarder bizarrement. « Stephen tu es d'accord pour que je vous retrouve plus tard ? » Il sembla revenir à lui et offrit un sourire chancelant pour s'excuser. Il voulait lui dire qu'ils ne devraient pas se séparer mais John posait sur eux un regard suspicieux et il ne voulait pas plus attirer l'attention.

\- « Euh oui… bien sûr Emily ».

Il tourna la tête quand une jeune femme brune s'approcha de lui, en lui expliquant que sa femme attendait leur fille dans trois jours. Il masqua sa surprise à être mariée et que sa femme ne soit pas là, il remercia la jeune femme qui devait être sa nounou et se retourna vers Felicity. Il allait appeler la petite fille pour qu'elle relâche son amie mais il resta perdu à se demander comment elle pouvait s'appeler.

\- « Chérie ?... Emily doit partir, elle nous rejoindra plus tard et je dois régler un problème avant de pouvoir passer un moment avec toi…». Il vit le regard de la petite fille se braquer sur lui et son regard se fit plus perçant.

\- « Tu as dit qu'on passait toute la soirée ensemble et que demain je pourrais venir te voir jouer ». Oliver ne pouvait pas lui répondre que retrouver Jord était plus important et Felicity sauva la situation.

\- « Ton papa va passer la soirée avec toi, je m'occupe en partie du problème et on se retrouve après. Ça te va ? » et la petite acquiesça vivement.

C'était la première fois qu'Oliver voyait Felicity s'occuper d'une enfant et ça lui allait très bien. Ça renforça sa conviction qu'il ne pouvait pas la priver d'une vie de famille épanouie. Elle s'approcha pour lui rendre la petite fille, celle-ci se glissa dans ses bras et Felicity lui tendit la main en murmurant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer la vie de ces personnes et de lui donner l'éclat, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur.

\- « Et Mavi ne t'inquiète pas je vous retrouve rapidement.

\- Ok… on va préparer du pop-corn avec papa et on regarda un dessin animé quand tu seras là.

\- Génial, je ne vais pas traîner alors », en lançant un regard à Oliver.

Oliver sourit en comprenant que Felicity avait simplement pensé que le nom écrit en paillette sur le petit sac à dos rose était son prénom. Ça lui évitait un sérieux problème même si maintenant il allait devoir deviner où il devait se rendre pour aller chez lui.

Il regarda Felicity s'éloigner avec John puis reposa son regard sur sa fille.

\- « Mavi », murmura-t-il avec une certaine émotion.

La petite fille tourna son visage vers lui et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant auquel il répondit en sentant déjà un attachement à cette petite pleine de vie. Elle avait l'air maline et il allait devoir faire attention pour qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il n'était pas réellement son père tout en essayant d'apprendre le maximum d'informations de sa part sur cette vie dans laquelle il allait devoir se mouler.

* * *

**Alors cette suite vous a plu?**

**A mercredi pour la suite, je vous embrasse. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes. Je suis très heureuse que l'effet ait bien fonctionné et que vous ayez été surprises. Cette idée n'est pas de moi mais provient de la série Supernatural où les personnages principaux se retrouvent à la place de leurs interprètes. Cette idée m'a tellement plu que j'ai voulu l'adapter à ce fandom et au olicity bien entendu. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires aphrodite161701, Jessyjess35, LulzimeVelioska, olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, Ally84, NaDaViCo, Evy 47, lili2576 et dcasimir.**

**LulzimeVelioska: ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour ton commentaire.**

**olicity-love: je suis contente que tu apprécies, merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Ally 84: voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un mot particulier pour ma beta adorée qui a été d'une aide encore plus grande sur cette fiction et qui a partagé ses connaissances en stemily. Ce qui m'a permis d'écrire un "stemilicity", merci pour l'idée du nom ;) Je t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn. **

**Maintenant qu'Oliver et Felicity se sont rendus compte d'où ils se trouvaient je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Felicity suivait John - autant continuait à penser à lui en tant que John tant qu'elle ne savait pas comment le nommer - à travers des allées faites par les caravanes installées. Felicity n'avait jamais mis un pied sur des plateaux de tournage et elle ouvrait de grands yeux pour voir comment tout semblait s'organiser. Il y avait toujours du monde qui remontait les allées, certains chargés de matériel, d'autres de costumes et d'autres encore en train de discuter de façon animée. Elle retint sa respiration en croisant des assassins de la ligue, l'un d'eux retira sa cagoule et elle découvrit une jeune femme qui se mit à rire aux éclats. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle n'était plus dans sa réalité et que les gens qui l'entouraient étaient des acteurs.

\- « Je pense qu'elles t'attendent déjà », en lui souriant. « Willa et Katie doivent avoir fini de se préparer et…

\- Emily ! », entendirent-ils crier. Felicity mit un petit moment à se rendre compte que ce cri lui était adressé.

\- « Et je crois que ton amie est là », en riant. Felicity reçu une jeune femme dans ses bras qui riait sous le regard de John. La jeune femme se détacha d'elle et salua John.

\- « Comment ça va David ?

\- Bien et toi ? Prête pour cette soirée entre filles ?

\- Oui il y a longtemps que j'attends ça.

\- Emily semblait un peu fatiguée tout à l'heure, elle pensait annuler la soirée…

\- Quoi ? », demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers Felicity. « Mais tu n'es jamais fatiguée et en particulier pour faire la fête », en riant. « Viens on va se préparer ».

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'attira pour lui faire monter les quelques marches qui menaient à une caravane. Elle tourna la tête pour voir John qui lui souriait et se sentit perdu à devoir faire face à quelqu'un qui se comportait de façon aussi familière avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Felicity leva la tête et vit le nom affiché sur la porte Emily Bett Rickards, elle savait maintenant au moins comment elle était censée s'appeler. Elle se laissa entraîner et mit un pied dans une caravane avec un confort incroyable. Il y avait un petit salon équipé d'un canapé, d'une table et d'un écran suspendu, qui s'ouvrait sur une mini cuisine. Felicity jeta un regard et vit un certain désordre régner, elle s'avança dans le petit couloir à sa gauche et découvrit qu'il menait vers une chambre et une salle de bain.

Son amie se jeta sur le canapé et posa un regard espiègle sur elle.

\- « Alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Ça va… », en la regardant en se demandant comment ne pas faire d'impair… autant ne pas trop parler.

\- « Oh là ça veut dire quoi ? », en se redressant sur l'assise et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- « Rien… ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… avec le tournage… », en regardant autour d'elle.

\- « N'essaye pas de me mentir, je suis sûre que ça à voir avec une certaine personne », son visage hésitant entre la curiosité et l'appréhension.

\- « Non pourquoi… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et son amie n'eut pas le temps de la questionner plus qu'on frappait à la porte et que Laurel et Thea entraient. Les filles se saluèrent et Felicity appris les prénoms avec soulagement alors que Fanta saluait ses collègues de travail. Elle eut du mal à considérer Laurel et Thea comme différentes de celles qu'elle connaissait et elle resta sidéré à voir la sœur d'Oliver si enjouée, alors que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle se battait contre le mal qui envahissait son âme. Elle fut ramenée à cette réalité quand elles l'envoyèrent se préparer alors qu'elles s'installaient pour discuter.

\- « Et met ta robe noire… ce soir on sort pour s'amuser », cria Fanta à Felicity.

Celle-ci prit la direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, elle avait une seule robe habillée alors que le reste de sa garde-robe était composé de jean, teeshirt, pulls et autres vêtements qu'elle portait rarement dans sa réalité. Elle se changea rapidement, laissa ses cheveux défaits et se maquilla légèrement. Elle était sur le point de retourner dans le petit salon mais elle fit un tour de sa chambre avec un peu plus d'attention. Ses vêtements et des chaussures de marche échouées dans un coin montraient qu'elle semblait plutôt sportive tout comme les photos affichées sur les murs. Son amie et elle au milieu du désert, en train de ramer sur un longboard au milieu d'un lac ou encore au milieu de la jungle.

Quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas oublié l'éclat du talisman et se dépêcha pour retrouver les jeunes femmes dans le petit salon. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Thea rire avec Laurel, ce qui lui paraissait très étrange.

\- « On y va », cria Thea. Elle sortit sans attendre en entraînant les autres à sa suite. Felicity attrapa par réflexe son portable qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

\- « Tu devrais plutôt prendre le tien », lança Laurel en lui tendant un smartphone dernier cri. « Ils vont le chercher celui-ci aux accessoires ».

Felicity les suivit un peu à contrecœur, bien obligée de se prêter à la vie de son double… ou hôte peut-être se demanda-t-elle… mais elle se sentit tout de même rassurée de se retrouver dans ce groupe d'amies qui sortait s'amuser. Fanta qui semblait avoir noté son comportement étrange lui chuchota à l'oreille alors qu'elles montaient dans un taxi.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir survivre une soirée sans lui, ne t'inquiète pas Emily », avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil en riant.

Felicity ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire car elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait et pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons elle monta à son tour dans le taxi. Elle serra le poing autour de l'éclat, Emily était censée passer la soirée à s'amuser mais elle, avait une mission à accomplir.

* * *

Felicity entra dans le building et se présenta à l'accueil. Mike, son nom brillant sur son badge, lui fit signe de rejoindre l'ascenseur. Elle le remercia et appuya sur le bouton du penthouse. Colton l'avait gentiment déposé devant l'immeuble. Durant cette soirée, elle avait découvert que Roy était un de ses meilleurs amis et ils avaient l'air de partager un secret vu les regards plein de sous-entendus qu'il lui avait lancé en la déposant. Elle repensa à son début de soirée, elle s'était finalement amusée dans ce club entraînée par l'ambiance. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à son comportement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'amuser alors qu'ils étaient en mission.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand le tintement de l'ouverture des portes résonna. Elle releva la tête et n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans l'appartement qu'une tornade blonde lui fonçait dessus. Mavi l'entraîna rapidement dans l'appartement et Felicity fut rassurée de voir qu'Oliver avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il avait beau être Arrow, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il sache quoi faire pour s'occuper d'une petite fille de cinq ans.

Oliver sourit en voyant la petite se jeter sur Felicity, il était rassuré de la voir revenir près de lui et espérait qu'elle n'ait pas pris trop de risque avec le fragment.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-il alors que Felicity regardait autour d'elle ébahie.

Il avait eu la même réaction en découvrant l'appartement. La décoration était un peu trop moderne à son gout mais la vue était incroyable. A travers la grande baie vitrée, on pouvait découvrir la côte, les lumières de la ville et on devinait au fond les montagnes boisées.

\- « Oui », murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de la vue Mavi lui tenant la main. « Cette vue est incroyable », s'extasia-t-elle.

\- « Il faut croire qu'être acteur est un métier surpayé pour ce qu'ils sont censés faire », en secouant la tête. « C'est vrai ! », se justifia-t-il alors que Felicity se tournait vers lui. « Il suffit d'apprendre un dialogue et de le réciter, je suis sûr que je suis capable de le faire sans problème ».

Elle rit doucement en imaginant Oliver dans ce rôle, elle était persuadée qu'il se trompait lourdement.

\- « Comment s'est passé ta sortie ?

\- J'étais avec Roy, Laurel, Théa et une amie d'Emily », en parlant plus bas.

\- « Théa ? », demanda Oliver tout à coup inquiet.

\- « Son interprète », corrigea Felicity alors qu'Oliver hochait la tête.

Ils furent rapidement ramenés au plus important par Mavi qui demanda à s'installer devant le dessin animé choisi. Ils s'installèrent et tout en suivant l'histoire superficiellement, Oliver demanda à Felicity si elle avait senti quelque chose avec l'éclat mais elle secoua négativement la tête. Ils s'autorisèrent à discuter un peu plus alors que la petite fille était prise dans son dessin animé bien que de temps en temps elle appelait Felicity pour insister sur un détail de l'histoire.

\- « Comment tu as fait pour arriver chez… toi ? », demanda Felicity en jetant un coup d'œil à Mavi pour surveiller si elle les écoutait.

\- « J'ai demandé un taxi pour chez moi et mon assistant à fait le reste. Ce sont des assistés ces acteurs », en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Heureusement pour nous », en riant. « Ça nous a aidés » et son rire se calma quand elle se rendit compte qu'Oliver posait un regard triste sur Mavi.

\- « Elle habite à Los Angeles avec sa mère et je suis à Vancouver car je tourne dans une série qui s'intitule Arrow. Je suis un personnage de série ! », son regard évoquant toute sa perplexité.

Oliver avait totalement été déstabilisé en se rendant compte que sa vie, ses malheurs, ses moments de joie, ses failles, toute son intimité et sa mission secrète était dans ce monde étalée aux yeux des spectateurs et n'avaient aucune réalité. Dans ce monde il n'existait pas réellement.

Alors qu'Oliver avait conduit Mavi dans sa chambre pour la coucher, Felicity était installée sur le canapé et fouillait dans son portable, enfin dans le portable d'Emily. Ça la gênait mais il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à la connaitre si elle devait être elle et ne pas mettre sa vie sans-dessus dessous.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Oliver en revenant dans le salon pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- « J'apprends à connaitre Emily…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

\- Que je suis accro aux réseaux sociaux, elle est accro je veux dire », en secouant la tête. « Tout comme Stephen d'ailleurs. Elle a un chien, elle est sportive et… » Oliver releva le regard alors que la phrase de Felicity s'était arrêtée brusquement.

\- « Et ? », demanda-t-il avec une légère appréhension. Elle releva les yeux de l'écran et regarda Oliver un peu gênée. « C'est si grave que ça ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix plus inquiète.

\- « C'est… et toi tu as appris quoi ? » Oliver la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Juste pour savoir quelle importance donner à l'information que je viens de trouver… » Oliver se tourna vers elle et plia une jambe qu'il posa sur le canapé pour lui faire face.

\- « Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup questionné Mavi, elle parle beaucoup », en riant légèrement au souvenir de sa fille. De la fille de Stephen se corrigea-t-il. Il lui raconta que la petite fille semblait avoir l'habitude de voyager entre ses deux parents et que cet homme semblait peu voir sa femme et sa fille avec le planning qu'il avait. Il était resté sans voix en apprenant que Stephen ne vivait pas avec sa famille et ne voyait pas sa fille tous les jours. Même s'ils s'appelaient souvent ça ne pouvait pas remplacer sa présence au quotidien.

\- « J'ai l'impression que son mariage n'en est pas vraiment un et que Mavi s'est beaucoup attachée à Emily.

\- Il faut dire qu'elle est adorable », répondit Felicity en ayant abandonné son incursion dans le portable d'Emily.

\- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans ce portable ? », lui demanda Oliver à nouveau.

\- « Tu devrais prendre le tien… »

Oliver la regarda en restant muet alors que son comportement l'inquiétait de plus en plus et fit ce que son amie lui demandait. Il se réinstalla en déverrouillant le smartphone. Là aussi, ils avaient eu la chance que leur empreinte digitale fasse le travail.

* * *

**La confrontation à cette réalité est un peu plus difficile pour Oliver et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...**

**A mercredi pour la suite, je vous embrasse. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos commentaires, aphrodite161701, LulzimeVelioska, Olicity-love, dcasimir, Jessyjess35, Delicity-Unicorn, Ally84, Evy 47, NaDaViCo et Angy. Ainsi que pour vos lectures et votre accueil si enthousiaste pour cette histoire.**

**Olicity-love: ****contente que tu apprécies toujours cette histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Ally84: Heureuse que ça te plaise. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Angy: je suis contente que tu apprécies ce stemilicity! Oliver et Felicity se retrouvent perdus dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur et ils vont être surpris par certaines choses... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée, Delicity-Unicorn qui est ma référence stemily. Merci pour ton aide et ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Assis face à face sur le canapé, Oliver avait ouvert les SMS envoyés à Emily. Felicity voyait que plus il lisait, plus son regard se troublait, et elle replongea dans le portable d'Emily.

\- « Je crois que leur relation n'est plus à mettre en doute », en relevant la tête pour la regarder. Elle venait de tomber sur des messages plus suggestifs et elle tressaillit au son de sa voix. Oliver comprit ce qu'elle avait dû trouver en la voyant rougir légèrement et fit comme si de rien était.

\- « Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, ils se cachent et je comprends maintenant beaucoup mieux certaines insinuations… », alors qu'elle se promenait toujours dans le portable d'Emily. « Regarde tes publications sur les réseaux sociaux », lui conseilla-t-elle.

Felicity apprenait à connaitre Emily et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle aussi était amoureuse d'un homme avec qui tout n'était pas si simple… mais Emily en revanche avait droit à des déclarations enflammées.

Oliver passait maintenant en revue ses posts. Il parlait sport, voyait des photos de ses amis défiler, il parlait également de la série dans laquelle il jouait. Et surtout il posait avec sa femme et sa fille.

\- « Je ne comprends pas… », murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il releva la tête pour regarder Felicity. « Je suis marié et… et pourtant… on… Ils, je veux dire.

\- On ne les connaît pas vraiment. On a accès à ce qu'ils montrent aux autres, leurs messages, mais on ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer dans leur histoire. Ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Pourquoi tout ceci est si secret… »

Felicity se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé et posa une main sur son bras pour le soutenir. Elle comprenait qu'Oliver pouvait être perturbé par cette information. Ceci était loin de sa façon de penser et même s'il n'était pas cet homme, leur ressemblance physique le poussait à s'identifier à lui. Elle le savait car elle ressentait la même chose pour Emily.

Elle aimait Oliver depuis longtemps mais elle avait du mal à faire la part des choses depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans ce monde. Elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour Oliver se confondaient avec ceux d'Emily pour Stephen et la frontière semblait se brouiller de plus en plus alors que les heures passaient.

\- « Et s'il joue avec toi… avec elle ? Je n'ai pas toujours été irréprochable mais là…

\- Il n'a pas l'air de jouer avec elle. Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens à travers ses mots et ses regards », alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux. « J'ai l'impression qu'au fil des heures je ressens ce qu'Emily ressent », se confia-t-elle. « J'ai presque des réminiscences de ses souvenirs… », alors que son regard se faisait plus profond. « Tu le ressens toi aussi ? »

Oliver se redressa un peu, s'éloignant de Felicity et de ses lèvres qu'il percevait comme tentante et son regard troublant. Il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir les émotions de Stephen pour sentir son cœur battre plus vite alors que son regard était aimanté à celui de Felicity.

\- « On doit retrouver Jord et le talisman pour que Constantine puisse nous retrouver », en se levant pour se diriger vers la baie vitrée.

\- « Je n'ai rien senti ce soir avec l'éclat… il faudrait savoir s'il est venu chercher quelque chose de précis dans ce monde ou si c'était seulement une tentative de nous échapper », se questionna Felicity.

\- « Et comment on pourrait savoir ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée pour l'instant… je devrais rentrer chez moi », en se levant et Oliver se tourna vers elle. « Il vaut mieux vivre leur vie pour ne pas créer d'interférences et qu'ils puissent retrouver leur quotidien sans difficultés à gérer en plus ».

Oliver tenta de contrôler son inquiétude à la voir partir seule mais lui demanda tout de même de faire attention.

\- « Et tu sais où elle habite ?

\- Ces petites choses sont très pratiques, tout est enregistré dedans et il m'indique que je devrais être chez moi dans vingt minutes », en secouant son portable dans sa main. « Et prépare-toi à ta nouvelle vie d'acteur », en riant alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Demain on tourne...»

* * *

Oliver était réveillé aux aurores et naviguait sur internet pour vérifier que rien d'étrange n'était arrivé depuis la veille, mais aucune information n'allait dans ce sens. Le réveil de son portable sonna, il tendit la main pour l'attraper, les yeux encore rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il éteignit l'alarme et un SMS arriva, il visa le nom et reposa le portable ne sachant pas qui c'était. Dix minutes plus tard un nouveau SMS et Oliver se décida à lire les messages.

_« Hello Stephen tout va bien ? »_

_« Stephen ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu n'as rien posté sur les réseaux. Dis-moi que ça va… »_

Oliver regarda les messages et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Felicity la veille. Ils ne pouvaient pas perturber la vie de leurs « interprètes » et envoya un message simple pour rassurer la personne en question. Il survola une nouvelle fois les tweets, vérifia les informations sportives et écrivit un message. Il se débattit un moment pour comprendre comment cela fonctionnait, posta un tweet sans aucun intérêt sur le résultat du match des Blue Jays qu'il semblait supporter et reçut presque immédiatement une série de commentaires.

Il regardait, surpris, les notifications s'enchaîner. Il abandonna l'ordinateur et vérifia son profil. Plus de deux millions d'abonnés ! Et encore plus sur Instagram… il restait là, complètement stupéfié par ce qu'il voyait. Il était aimé par des milliers de personnes et tout ça parce qu'il jouait dans une série. Il était en train de se dire que ces personnes n'avaient vraiment rien de mieux à faire jusqu'à tomber sur un tweet concernant une association de lutte contre le cancer. Stephen utilisait sa notoriété pour aider cette organisation, il faisait des appels, des dons et il relayait des informations.

Il fut interrompu par des pas précipités, Mavi se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin et déjà excitée de se retrouver sur les plateaux pour voir son père jouer son rôle. Ils petit-déjeunèrent tranquillement une fois qu'Oliver ait cherché dans tous les placards ce dont il avait besoin. Il envoya un message à Felicity pour la prévenir qu'il n'avait rien trouvé concernant Jord et qu'ils se retrouvaient sur les plateaux pour discuter de la direction de leur recherche. La petite fille rangeait maintenant quelques affaires dans son sac à dos et Oliver avait le regard perdu sur elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle était prête, il sourit à la voir si excitée et sentit une amertume gagner son cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva de terre alors qu'elle l'attrapait par le cou pour rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait.

Felicity arriva sur le plateau la première et répondit à tous les saluts qu'on lui adressait par un signe de tête. Roy se planta devant elle, la prit dans ses bras et elle en fit autant.

\- « Alors cette soirée ? », lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- « Tu y étais aussi je te rappelle », pour éviter le sujet de la conversation qui se profilait.

\- « Emily tu sais très bien que je parle de la suite de la soirée… », avec un grand sourire sans la lâcher. « En tout cas aucun message sur les réseaux sociaux… »

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par un cri et ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit pour voir Mavi les rejoindre en courant. Felicity se baissa pour lui donner un câlin et quand elle se décolla d'elle pour saluer Roy, elle jeta un regard à Oliver. Il souriait et semblait détendu comme rarement, elle pourrait même dire qu'il semblait heureux. Ils se saluèrent, Roy et Oliver échangeant une accolade.

\- « Papa a dit que je pouvais vous regarder jouer aujourd'hui mais que les scènes qui ne font pas peur », précisa-t-elle sérieusement en attrapant la main d'Oliver.

\- « Tu as de la chance jeune fille, ce matin ton père et Emily ont une scène plutôt sympa. Tu veux que je te fasse faire la visite des lieux pendant qu'ils se préparent ? », demanda Roy. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête après avoir jeté un regard à son père pour voir s'il était d'accord. « Très bien et regarde qui est là… Capitaine Harkness », cria-t-il pour interpeller un grand brun en riant.

Oliver et Felicity tournèrent la tête pour voir qui il apostrophait et ils reconnurent Malcolm. Celui-ci s'approcha de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, lui donna un baiser avant de se tourner vers eux et de les saluer avec un grand sourire. Oliver se tourna vers Felicity interloqué.

\- « Ce n'est pas Malcolm », lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai », souffla-t-il. « C'est perturbant… voir des personnes qui ne sont pas celles que l'on connait. Je crois que je ne m'y ferai pas », en secouant la tête.

Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent dans le décor du repère une heure plus tard. Ils étaient seuls à jouer cette scène, Oliver avait jeté un œil au script, avait appris les deux lignes de dialogue et lu les quelques indications. Il devait dire au revoir à Felicity avant d'aller affronter Slade Wilson. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant de cet épisode dans sa vie. Le retour de Slade avait été un des moments les plus difficiles qu'il avait eu à vivre et il ressentait de la colère et ça lui soulevait le cœur de se rendre compte que ses malheurs, les pires moments de sa vie, étaient utilisés pour distraire. Il fut ramené à cette réalité quand on l'appela pour qu'ils se mettent en place.

Felicity vit Oliver regarder autour de lui, une dizaine de personnes les observaient et il lui jeta un regard plein de questions tout en essayant de suivre les quelques explications qu'on leur donnait.

\- « Mets toi sur la marque au sol », Oliver baissa la tête et fit ce que Felicity lui disait. Il se retrouva face aux caméras et à l'équipe complète. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se faire plus difficile.

Felicity vit les épaules d'Oliver se raidir, elle posa une main dans son dos pour le rassurer.

\- « Tu as juste à dire les deux phrases de cette scène. Tu vas y arriver », l'encouragea-t-elle. Il se tourna pour la regarder et trouver un peu de courage dans son regard. Il se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était vraiment rien à faire. Il récitait ces deux phrases et c'était bon. Il avait subi une séance de maquillage pour ça, il allait pouvoir le faire.

\- « Très bien tout le monde, on est prêt », cria une voix. Oliver se retourna pour faire face aux caméras. « Moteur ». Son regard se focalisa sur les yeux noirs et gigantesques des caméras qui l'observaient avec insistance et il sentit qu'il perdait tous ses moyens. « Action ! »

Oliver se retrouva statufié, son cœur cognait à un rythme effréné alors que ses pensées volaient dans tous les sens dans son esprit. Le silence s'étirait, son regard dansait sur les silhouettes qu'il percevait à peine derrière les éclairages ou les machines.

\- « Oliver… », murmura Felicity dans son dos, « ta phrase ».

Il voulait bien essayer mais il avait totalement oublié ce qu'il devait dire. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de vivre sous pression, de faire face à des situations angoissantes et compliquées mais là ça semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne se mettait jamais en avant, il était masqué quand il devait agir et se retrouver devant autant de monde qui attendait de lui quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire le dépassait.

\- « Coupé ! », un homme s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver. « Steve, tout va bien ?

\- Euh oui… juste… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps… je…

\- OK pas de problème. Je sais que ta fille est là aujourd'hui. Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de scènes, on plie ça et tu peux profiter avec elle ok ? » Oliver hocha la tête et l'homme reprit. « C'est une scène simple, Oliver a conscience qu'il est amoureux de Felicity même s'il se refuse à lui dire pour ne pas lui faire de mal ».

Felicity qui était restée jusque-là sans rien dire eut un hoquet de surprise et la façon dont Oliver se raidit lui fit comprendre que ces indications reflétaient la réalité. Elle voyait à peine son visage alors qu'il était tourné de trois quart vers le réalisateur mais toutes ses réactions lui confirmaient cette idée.

\- « Tu lui dis qu'elle doit rester à l'abri mais il faut qu'on sente dans tous tes gestes l'amour que tu as pour elle ».

Felicity vit Oliver tourner la tête lentement vers elle sans croiser son regard avant qu'il ne détourne à nouveau le visage pour se mettre en position. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait souffert quand Slade était revenu et apprendre qu'il l'avait repoussée pour la mettre en sécurité à ce moment-là parce qu'il l'aimait la secouait profondément. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle et de l'apprendre d'une façon aussi brutale la désarçonnait.

\- « On y retourne », cria l'homme. « Moteur. Action ».

Oliver ne savait pas comment réagir. Cet homme venait de révéler à la principale intéressée qu'il était amoureux d'elle alors qu'il s'en défendait depuis très longtemps. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir mais ils ne pouvaient pas aborder ce sujet maintenant. Ils devaient remplir leur rôle, il réussit à débiter ses lignes de texte et se tourna vers Felicity comme indiqué dans le script.

Felicity n'entendit pas les lignes de dialogue récitées par Oliver et quand cette fois il se tourna vers elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se fondèrent l'un dans l'autre et alors qu'il se sentait mis à nu à se retrouver face à elle, le regard troublé et humide de Felicity le toucha. Il plongea un peu plus profondément dans son regard, posa une main sur sa joue et s'y perdit jusqu'à ce que la voix crie une nouvelle fois.

\- « Coupé ! »

* * *

**Oliver tente de se fondre dans le rôle de son interprète et la révélation de cette dernière scène va avoir quelques répercussions... **

**A mercredi pour la suite. Je vous embrasse. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos commentaires qui sont une vrai source de motivation, Ally84, aphrodite161701, Olicity-love, Angy, dcasimir, Jessyjess35, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47 et LulzimeVelioska.**

**Ally84: voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira toujours. Merci de ton commentaire. **

**Olicity-love: merci de ton commentaire. Bises **

**Angy: je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Tout ces sentiments se mélangent et Oliver va avoir du mal à faire face... comme d'habitude. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée, merci d'être toujours là même si loin. J****e t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Felicity était assise sur sa chaise et observait Oliver donner la réplique à John. Depuis leur scène, elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé ne quittait pas son esprit. Leur scène avait été interrompue par le réalisateur avant même qu'ils puissent échanger un seul mot. Ils n'auraient pas pu le faire devant tout le monde, mais elle avait espéré qu'ils puissent se retrouver seuls un petit moment ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, et depuis une multitude de questions tournaient dans son esprit. Elle voulait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur ce qu'elle avait appris, où cru comprendre mais elle devait attendre.

Mavi l'avait retrouvée et elles regardaient le Oliver acteur qui se fondait dans son rôle plus que naturellement car maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus les caméras, c'était sa vie qu'il rejouait et que toutes les émotions qu'il devait montrer, il les avait ressenties au plus profond de son être.

\- « On aurait dit que papa il était amoureux de toi.

Felicity tourna la tête brusquement vers Mavi, ses émotions en vrac. Elle regardait la fille de Stephen avec appréhension, en ayant peur que cette scène lui fasse se poser beaucoup de questions.

\- « C'est son travail... il est acteur… », commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par la petite fille.

\- « Je sais que c'est pour de faux », en la regardant avec un sourire joueur. « Papa m'a expliqué qu'il devait faire croire qu'il était amoureux de toi pour son travail. Le reste du temps il dit que c'est la vérité.

\- Oui c'est ça », d'une voix basse sans quitter la petite fille des yeux impressionnée par sa maturité pour comprendre de telles nuances.

\- « Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence avec tous les jours », ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien.

Felicity resta muette alors que Mavi reportait son regard sur Oliver et John un peu plus loin. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée par cette vérité qu'elle avait perçue et était toujours autant attachée à Emily. Elle posa une main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux avec un regard tendre avant de reporter son attention sur l'équipe qui les entourait.

Oliver avait été demandé pour la scène suivante et il s'était rapidement éloigné de Felicity, soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Il débitait ses lignes de dialogue sans y penser, ses pensées focalisées sur le souvenir du visage de Felicity alors qu'elle apprenait de la bouche d'un autre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il pouvait toujours lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que dans cette série son personnage avait de tels sentiments mais qu'il ne les éprouvait pas dans leur réalité, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le croie. Pas après avoir dit et répété que cette série était sa vie donnée en pâture aux téléspectateurs.

Quand il entendit une nouvelle fois le cri du réalisateur, il quitta le plateau sans attendre dans le but de se réfugier dans sa caravane. Mavi était bien entourée et lui avait besoin d'un moment seul pour trouver une solution à ce problème. David lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien et il avait acquiescé pour le rassurer, mais en réalité il ne savait plus comment faire face à Felicity et expliqué ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Il referma brutalement la porte une fois dans le petit salon et s'adossa contre celle-ci en fermant les yeux. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Felicity, mais maintenant il sentait qu'ils se mélangeaient à ceux de Stephen pour sa collègue et tout se compliquait encore plus.

Quand Felicity lui avait expliqué qu'elle ressentait une certaine réminiscence des pensées et des sentiments d'Emily, il ne lui avait pas répondu pour ne pas aborder ce sujet complexe, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence maintenant que ça lui arrivait aussi et tout ça se confondait pour le dérouter encore un peu plus. Ses sentiments semblaient encore plus forts et plus profonds. Oliver ouvrit les yeux et se décolla de la porte les mains tremblantes. Il posa les poings serrés sur le petit comptoir pour contenir sa fébrilité et souffla lentement pour garder le contrôle. Il n'abandonnerait pas sa décision de rester éloignée d'elle pour la protéger. Il la faisait peut-être souffrir mais elle s'en sortirait mieux ainsi plutôt que d'être la proie de tous ses ennemis.

Felicity pénétra dans la caravane d'Oliver doucement alors qu'elle avait laissé Mavi aux bons soins de John. Oliver n'avait pas répondu quand elle l'avait appelé mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se débattre seul dans cette situation. Elle devait lui parler pour replacer les événements dans leur contexte. Ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre depuis longtemps, elle l'aimait mais elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse l'aimer autant pour ignorer ses sentiments pour son bien. Elle sentit son cœur se tordre à cette idée. Comment pouvait-il penser que c'était mieux pour eux ?

Elle le découvrit la tête basse, les poings serrés sur le plan de travail et s'approcha lentement en le couvant du regard. Elle aimerait qu'il l'écoute et qu'il la laisse s'occuper de lui mais il était trop têtu pour ça.

\- « Oliver », murmura-t-elle et elle le vit se raidir en restant dos à elle.

Elle s'approcha avec l'intention de lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un show télé, que ce qu'ils ressentaient étaient dû à la connexion de Stephen et Emily… lui donner une porte de sortie pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur Jord et le talisman mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qui suivit.

Oliver lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui, elle s'échoua sur son torse et en pivotant il la bloqua contre le meuble. Une main posée sur sa taille, l'autre toujours enroulée autour de son poignet, il resta quelques secondes immobiles à apprécier la proximité du corps de Felicity. Le visage baissé près du sien, il sentait sa respiration difficile, son pouls rapide et son corps tremblant légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Mais Felicity caressa son torse avec timidité et son nom murmuré une nouvelle fois d'une voix vibrante le fit basculer.

Il avait passé ces dernières années à faire passer les autres avant lui, il avait passé ces derniers mois à nier les sentiments que se développaient au fond de son corps et dans ce monde qui semblait moins dangereux il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se laisser à aimer Felicity comme Stephen aimait Emily. Il la prit par la taille et la souleva pour l'assoir sur le plan de travail sans se détacher de son corps alors que des bribes de souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il apprécia la sensation de ses doigts se resserrant sur son corps et ferma les yeux en glissant son visage contre son cou.

Oliver se cacha à son regard, son front contre son épaule, il respira son parfum quelques secondes avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa peau avec appréhension et envie. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour dans cette réalité, de nombreuse fois, il se souvenait de son odeur et de son gout. Il se sépara de sa peau pour juger de sa réaction et prit une profonde respiration pour s'enivrer de son parfum alors qu'il entendait sa respiration plus difficile et voyait sa peau se couvrir de frissons. Il fit glisser son pouce sur son ventre sans la libérer de sa prise et elle gémit doucement. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se resserra contre elle pour retrouver sa chaleur. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa tête.

Felicity ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur celle d'Oliver, son corps fort entre ses cuisses, elle se perdait dans les caresses de ses mains qu'il faisait voyager sur ses flancs, de ses hanches à la naissance de ses seins. Elle le sentit bouger, Oliver traçait une ligne de baisers sur sa peau et quand il atteignit sa bouche, il y déposa un baiser impérieux qui s'intensifia rapidement. Elle sentit son cœur exploser à sentir les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes et gémit dans sa bouche quand il la plaqua contre son excitation son esprit revivant les souvenirs d'Emily.

Un coup donné à la porte les fit revenir à cette réalité. Oliver cassa le baiser et Felicity sentit son corps se tendre contre elle.

\- « Steve ta fille est impatiente de te féliciter », cria David depuis l'extérieur.

Oliver se détacha du corps de Felicity en relâchant un souffle fébrile, l'aida à descendre rapidement sans croiser son regard et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à la porte. Depuis qu'il l'avait attirée à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras il ne lui avait accordé aucun regard et Felicity sentit son cœur se tordre à la pensée qu'il avait agi seulement sous l'effet des émotions de Stephen, que ce qu'ils venaient de partager n'était pas réel.

Il ouvrit rapidement pour accueillir sa fille qui lui sauta dans les bras et ignora le regard de David.

\- « Alors tu as aimé la scène ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée pour échapper au malaise qu'il sentait grandir autour de lui.

\- « Tu étais génial », s'exclama Mavi. Il s'assit alors sur le canapé la petite dans ses bras en l'écoutant lui faire un compte rendu de sa performance et de l'histoire.

Felicity qui était restée muette à regarder la scène, se racla la gorge et regarda David avec un petit sourire alors qu'Oliver l'ignorait en focalisant toute son attention sur la petite fille. Elle voyait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle décida de le laisser seul.

\- « Je vais voir si on a besoin de moi… », en faisant un geste de la main vague.

\- « Je t'accompagne », et David la suivit. Ils marchèrent en direction des plateaux jusqu'à ce qu'il ose lui demander si tout allait bien.

Elle souffla lentement et plaqua un sourire plus naturel sur ses lèvres. Si elle ressentait les émotions d'Emily pour Stephen, elle pouvait peut-être avoir accès à son don pour la comédie.

\- « Tout va très bien… », en se tournant vers lui et la fin de sa phrase se perdit quand elle aperçut une silhouette plus loin.

\- « Tu sais que tu peux me parler Em. Je suis ton ami aussi ». Felicity reposa son regard sur David et le rassura.

\- « Oui je sais mais tout va bien et je dois… j'ai des choses à faire. Excuse-moi ».

Elle fut surprise quand David la prit dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade et se détendit en se disant que dans n'importe quelle réalité, John ou David, était présent pour elle. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, le serra contre elle avant qu'ils ne mettent fin à leur étreinte, lui offrit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna.

Felicity sentait son cœur battre plus fort, un espoir de voir cet homme ici, et s'approcha de Constantine, ou de son interprète, elle allait le découvrir.

\- « John ? », demanda-t-elle incertaine, prête à rire pour faire passer ça pour une plaisanterie.

\- « Oliver n'est pas là ? » Il vit le soulagement gagner son visage.

\- « C'est vraiment toi…, on n'a pas vu Jord, on a pris la place de nos interprètes. Dans ce monde on est des acteurs, tu ne devais pas nous envoyer sur une autre terre et on a été déstabilisés… Il a fallu qu'on les remplace, j'ai fouillé les accessoires pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas le talisman et l'éclat n'a pas fonctionné… On ne sait pas où est Jord…

\- Calme-toi Felicity.

\- Me calmer mais tu nous as envoyé dans un autre monde ! Comment tu nous as retrouvés ?

\- Quand vous avez disparu, je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Mnemoth. J'ai appris qu'il avait tenté de m'éloigner de lui en donnant cette mission à Jord. Quand je l'ai compris, j'ai torturé quelques démons pour savoir où vous étiez et je suis venu vous chercher.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Jord et le talisman…

\- C'est fait, je m'en suis occupé avant de venir vous ramener dans votre réalité. On doit rejoindre Oliver et partir.

Elle acquiesça en soufflant de soulagement et conduisit John jusqu'à la caravane où ils retrouvèrent Oliver et Mavi toujours en grande conversation.

\- « Stephen… j'ai rencontré John ». Oliver releva la tête, il croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis leur baiser et elle ignora tous les sentiments qui se réveillèrent. « Tout est réglé ». Elle vit sa main resserrer imperceptiblement celle de Mavi et son regard passa d'elle à John.

\- « On doit y aller », insista Constantine et Oliver hocha la tête. Il se tourna pour faire face à la petite fille.

\- « Mavi, je dois parler à Emily et John… tu vas aller un moment avec McKenzie, elle te conduira à la cantine pour manger une glace tu es d'accord ?

\- Tu viendras nous rejoindre après ? Tu as promis qu'on passait la journée ensemble.

\- Promis », en déglutissant et en lui faisant un sourire triste. Il la prit dans ses bras pour lui donner un câlin et lui murmurer à l'oreille « Tu es une petite fille adorable qu'un père rêverait d'avoir », en passant sa main sur ses cheveux et en se disant que ces quelques heures dans la peau d'un père l'avaient rendu heureux.

Felicity se baissa à son tour pour lui faire un câlin alors qu'Oliver prévenait la baby-sitter et quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Constantine expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à Oliver.

\- « C'était un piège… Mnemoth a envoyé Jord pour que vous m'appeliez en prévoyant que j'abandonnerai sa traque pour vous aider. Mais il ne connaissait pas le courage d'Arrow.

\- On va rentrer chez nous alors maintenant ? », demanda Oliver. Constantine acquiesça et Oliver jeta un regard à Felicity soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé dans cette aventure alors que des flashs de ses lèvres sur les siennes parasitaient son esprit. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé et de son comportement si immature qui avait suivi. Il restait éloigné d'elle, la regardait le moins possible et se sentait toujours mal à l'aise.

Constantine se mit à préparer le portail pour qu'ils puissent retrouver leur terre, Felicity gardait le regard rivé sur les préparatifs, Oliver lui jetait quelques coups d'œil et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il resta interdit se perdant dans son regard.

\- « Ça a été une mission plutôt facile », dit Felicity pour alléger l'ambiance. Il allait lui répondre pour s'excuser quand une lumière aveuglante jailli et qu'une sphère grandissait au milieu de la caravane.

\- « Après vous », les invita Constantine en leur faisant signe de se lancer dans le vide.

* * *

**Les sentiments continuent de se mélanger et Oliver ne fait toujours pas face à la situation...**

**A mercredi pour le dernier chapitre. Je vous embrasse. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous remercie encore une fois de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction et pour tous vos commentaires, Olicity-love, Aphrodite161701, LulzimeVelioska, Ally84, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47 et dcasimir. **

**Olicity-love: voici le dernier chapitre, merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Ally84: tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'Oliver va faire. Il y a une minific qui va suivre et une autre ne préparation mais il faut que j'avance l'écriture... Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Angy : Oliver reste perturbé par tout ce qu'il ressent et ce mélange entre ses émotions et celles de Stephen. Il n'a pas le courage d'affronter la situation mais peut être que cette expérience lui ouvrira les yeux. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Un mot pour ma beta adorée qui est toujours là pour me motiver et m'encourager. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Je vous ai laissé dans le dernier chapitre avec un Oliver qui fuyait le regard de Felicity et qui avait du mal à gérer toutes les émotions qui se mélangeaient et vous allez maintenant savoir s'il va avoir le courage de faire face à la situation. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 6

La première chose que Felicity avait faite c'était de se mettre derrière ses écrans et de faire une recherche sur les événements du monde pour être sûre qu'ils étaient bien revenus chez eux même si Constantine leur avait certifié. Une fois rassurée, elle s'était adossée à son fauteuil et son regard s'était perdu sur Oliver. Il parlait avec Constantine et John qui les avait accueillis sur ses gardes en les voyant sortir d'un disque immatériel. Celui-ci sentit qu'on l'observait et jeta un regard à son amie. Elle le vit reposer son regard sur Oliver et Constantine avant de s'excuser et de se diriger vers elle. Elle lui sourit doucement et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Ils se donnèrent une accolade et John resserra son étreinte doucement en la sentant un peu fébrile.

\- « Oliver m'a raconté votre mission. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… c'était un peu déroutant mais finalement c'est Constantine qui a fait tout le travail », avec un sourire triste.

\- « Tu me dis tout ? » Felicity évita le regard de son ami pendant quelques secondes et soupira.

\- « Oui… c'était bizarre tu sais. Oliver n'était pas vraiment Oliver et ça l'a beaucoup blessé que sa vie soit ainsi utilisée…

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi je ne…

\- Ta vie aussi a été utilisée… »

John la regardait sérieusement et elle savait que tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné le fond de sa pensée il ne la lâcherait pas. Il posa une main sur son épaule et son regard se fit plus compréhensif. Elle déglutit en repensant aux directives qu'Oliver avait reçues avant de tourner leur scène d'adieux et posa son regard de nouveau sur lui. Maintenant loin des sentiments d'Emily, elle ne ressentait plus que cet amour pour Oliver et il était peut-être même un peu plus fort.

\- « On a dû jouer… revivre le moment où il m'a dit au revoir quand Slade terrorisait la ville.

\- Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il a dû ressentir… », souffla John en comprenant que ça avait dû perturber son ami et Felicity hocha la tête.

\- « Le réalisateur a dit qu'il été amoureux de moi à ce moment-là » d'une petite voix en déglutissant et en ayant du mal à regarder John « et depuis il ne m'a plus regardé… », alors qu'elle sentait monter les larmes. John la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et tenta de la rassurée.

\- « Felicity… je suis désolé », en la resserrant contre lui. « Tu sais comment il est. Ça va lui demander un peu de temps… mais comme toujours il reviendra ». John souffla en maudissant Oliver et le mal qu'il faisait endurer à Felicity. « On devrait sortir, je t'invite à manger et tu pourras me raconter en détails qui est cette Emily. Et j'étais là moi aussi ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire et elle hocha la tête en reprenant un peu le contrôle d'elle-même. « Alors je veux tout savoir sur mon interprète ».

John entraîna Felicity avec lui et quand il prévint Constantine et Oliver qu'ils partaient ce dernier les retint.

\- « Attend Felicity, on doit parler ». John regarda son amie pour juger de sa réaction.

\- « Tu peux y aller John, je te rejoindrai ». John la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, jeta un regard plutôt clair à Oliver et proposa à Constantine de l'accompagner celui-ci accepta et il remercia Oliver et Felicity avant de suivre John.

Le silence s'étira un moment alors qu'ils restaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Felicity évitait son regard et Oliver ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation.

\- « John est toujours très protecteur avec toi », pour amorcer leur dialogue par un sujet anodin.

\- « Oui il fait attention à moi ».

Elle soupira déjà fatiguée par la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir encore une fois. Oliver allait lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal quand il l'avait embrassé, que rien de plus ne pouvait se passer entre eux et elle ne voulait pas entendre ça.

\- « Ce qu'il s'est passé… c'était les émotions d'Emily et Stephen », commença-t-elle pour mettre fin au problème que semblait vivre Oliver. « Nous ne pouvions pas réagir autrement mais ce n'était pas nous…

\- Ne me cherche pas d'excuse Felicity… je m'en suis servi pendant assez longtemps ». Felicity releva brusquement la tête à ses mots qu'elle n'attendait pas.

Oliver vit de la confusion dans son regard et s'approcha d'elle doucement en baissant la tête. Il avait besoin de se confier, de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir même si ça lui était difficile de se livrer ainsi. Il souffla et releva la tête pour retrouver son regard.

\- « Ce voyage m'a perturbé… je me suis posé la question de savoir si ce n'était pas là-bas la vraie vie, si en réalité on n'existait pas… » il prit une nouvelle inspiration alors que son cœur battait fort « J'ai même pensé y rester », avoua-t-il plus faiblement. « Il y avait Mavi, toi et une vie plus simple… Mais le plus important, je me suis rendu compte qu'Oliver Queen n'existait pas et pourtant… même dans ce monde je suis amoureux de toi », avoua-t-il d'une voix émue.

\- « Tu es amoureux… ? », d'une voix soufflée. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et restait médusée en entendant ses paroles. Oliver esquissa un sourire contrit et reprit.

\- « Ma mission est ce qui est le plus important… mais je veux prendre soin de toi aussi et ce voyage m'a fait comprendre que je ne m'y prenais pas de la bonne façon ».

Oliver s'approcha encore un peu alors que Felicity le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et elle baissa la tête pour voir leurs mains se resserrer avant de retrouver son regard. Il était sérieux et elle sentit son corps se contracter d'appréhension.

\- « Stephen est amoureux d'Emily, il est marié et a une vie de famille, certaines pressions…, ils vivent leur histoire en restant cachés et pourtant ils paraissent heureux. Tu as ressenti ce qu'Emily ressentait et j'ai eu accès aux émotions de Stephen. J'ai senti qu'il avait longtemps cherché à ignorer tout ce qui pouvait le pousser dans les bras de cette femme mais il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait être heureux qu'avec elle à ses côtés », sans la lâcher des yeux. « Et il l'a compris plus rapidement que moi… », ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Felicity le regardait maintenant les larmes aux yeux alors que son cœur n'osait pas encore croire ce qu'il lui disait. Il garda ses mains dans la sienne alors qu'il posait l'autre sur sa joue et qu'elle relâchait un souffle fébrile.

\- « Quand je t'ai embrassé, il n'y avait pas que l'envie de Stephen pour Emily qui en était la raison. J'avais aussi envie de t'embrasser… et depuis si longtemps », en caressant sa pommette de son pouce.

Il prit son visage en coupe, l'admira un instant et se baissa pour trouver ses lèvres. Felicity posa ses mains sur sa taille et il sentit un bien être se répandre dans son corps. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent tendrement, échangeant des baisers doux et presque timides jusqu'à ce que Felicity ne fasse glisser ses mains sur son torse pour aller agripper sa nuque et le garder contre elle. Leur baiser s'intensifia, il ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent brutalement. Oliver gémit en sentant sa langue être emportée par des caresses exquises alors que la prise de Felicity se faisait plus impérieuse. Il se laissa un peu plus aller et lui rendit son baiser brulant en prenant plaisir à la faire gémir et qu'il sentait son corps se serrer contre le sien. Il mit fin au baiser alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer et posa son front contre le sien.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et apprécia les caresses qu'Oliver déposait sur son corps. Elle sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, ses bras, sa taille et sourit alors que son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique.

\- « Tu en as mis du temps… », en riant doucement.

\- « Je suis désolé », alors que son sourire s'effaçait et qu'il se redressait. Felicity le retint contre elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- « Ne t'éloigne pas encore… ne t'éloigne plus Oliver », en murmurant d'une voix suppliante. « Emily et Stephen sont forts ensembles, on peut être tout aussi forts. Leur vie n'est peut-être pas aussi dangereuse que la nôtre mais ils croient en ce qu'ils partagent et nous le pouvons aussi...

\- Je crois en toi », l'interrompit Oliver. Felicity caressa ses cheveux et sourit doucement.

\- « Et je crois en toi moi aussi », avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il resserrait sa prise en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils échangèrent un baiser plus sage avant qu'Oliver n'y mette fin une fois encore.

\- « Tu dois retrouver John », lui rappela-t-il avec une légère intonation de question dans la voix.

\- « Je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je choisi de passer toute la nuit avec toi.

\- Toute la nuit ? », avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Au moins… », alors que son sourire s'accompagnait d'un regard brillant de malice.

Oliver déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et ils prirent la direction de chez lui sans attendre. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas rompu le contact entre leurs corps durant le temps du trajet et à peine la porte franchie, il plaqua le corps de Felicity contre celle-ci et l'emporta dans un baiser passionné. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Oliver caressa du bout des doigts sa gorge et s'aventura dans son décolleté. Il caressa sa poitrine doucement à travers ses vêtements et Felicity gémit à ces premières caresses dont elle n'avait pu que rêver.

Elle caressa son torse, sentit les battements forts de son cœur et glissa ses mains sous son teeshirt pour découvrir la chaleur de sa peau. Elle sentit Oliver frémir à cette caresse, elle lui retira le vêtement rapidement et soupira de plaisir à sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle caressait d'un geste aérien les muscles de son torse.

La bouche d'Oliver dériva peu à peu, il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avant de découvrir son cou et de remonter jusqu'à son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe. Le souffle de Felicity s'altéra un peu plus, ses doigts se resserrèrent dans son dos et il reprit sa ligne de baisers tout en ouvrant un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Il embrassa le galbe de ses seins qu'il caressa de son nez lentement avant de déposer des baisers plus appuyés. Il se recula quand il sentit Felicity bouger, elle retira son chemisier et il en profita pour lui ôter son soutien-gorge. Il prit sa poitrine en main, caressa ses tétons de ses pouces en déposant des baisers sur sa peau soyeuse et avant de prendre un de ces bouts de chaire rosée entre ses lèvres.

Felicity ne retint pas un gémissement plus bruyant en sentant la langue d'Oliver venir lécher sa poitrine. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa tête pour le tenir contre elle et qu'il continue de lui infliger un tel plaisir tout en se cambrant pour lui offrir ses seins. Elle glissa une de ses mains dans son dos et caressa ses reins. Oliver se cambra légèrement à son tour et plaqua son entrejambe contre son corps.

\- « Emmène-moi… dans… ta chambre », ordonna Felicity d'une voix brisée à bout de souffle.

Son corps s'était embrasé, elle sentait sa féminité prête et elle avait envie de sentir Oliver au plus près d'elle, le voir jouir alors qu'il serait au creux de ses bras, dans sa chaleur.

Felicity alanguie par le plaisir qui avait traversé son corps releva la tête vers Oliver. Il avait les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle en posant la tête sur son épaule. Il resserra sa prise sur son corps et elle frotta la peau de son pectoral de son pouce.

\- « Je repensai à cet autre monde… Emily et Stephen… ils sont nous en quelques sorte. Tu crois qu'ils seront heureux un jour ? », lui demanda-t-il après une pause.

\- « Je pense qu'ils le sont déjà, ils vivent ce qu'ils peuvent vivre pour le moment…

\- Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle et ça lui fait mal de ne pas pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour et de tout partager avec Emily. Mais il a été plus courageux que moi pour lui avouer ses sentiments », termina-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Felicity se redressa, caressa son menton et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Leur vie est plus simple que la nôtre. Et tu vois tout s'est arrangé pour nous », en plongeant dans son regard tout en caressant sa joue tendrement.

\- « J'espère qu'ils pourront avoir plus, comme nous », alors qu'il caressait son dos nu.

\- « Je l'espère aussi », en sentant le bonheur s'épanouir dans sa poitrine. Elle se réinstalla contre lui, son visage perdu dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

\- « Et tu crois… » Felicity attendait la fin de sa question et se redressa un peu pour regarder Oliver réfléchir. « Tu crois qu'ils vont devoir jouer nos nous qui changent de monde pour se retrouver à leur place d'acteurs ? J'ai mal à la tête pour eux… », en pouffant.

\- « Ils ont l'habitude de faire ça, je pense qu'ils vont bien gérer.

\- Et tu penses qu'ils vont tourner cette scène ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un regard joueur en se tournant un peu plus vers elle.

\- « Peut-être… », en souriant consciente que cette question n'était pas innocente.

\- « Alors je pense qu'on devrait la développer », en repoussant Felicity pour la surplomber. « Ça leur donnera peut-être une occasion de franchir le pas… »

Oliver embrassa les lèvres affamées de Felicity et la recouvra de son corps, ses mains retrouvant déjà les zones érogènes qu'il connaissait avant d'en découvrir de nouvelles. Felicity s'abandonna une nouvelle fois à Oliver. Elle était rassurée de voir qu'il semblait accepter l'idée que sa vie soit une série télévisée, peut-être parce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures à la place de Stephen et qu'il savait que cet homme lui ressemblait. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour eux et prit Oliver dans ses bras pour se laisser emporter par le plaisir et un bonheur profond.

* * *

**Voici pour ce dernier chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plu. Cette idée que les personnages prennent la place des acteurs provient de SPN et ça a été une bonne occasion d'effleurer le stemily pour écrire un stemilicity! **

**Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ta présence, ton temps, ton aide, ta bonne humeur, de me motiver et de m'envoyer de bonnes ondes ;) Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si ça vous dis avec une minific de quatre chapitres. Je vous embrasse. **


End file.
